I Don't Wanna Go
by scrapingskies
Summary: (MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS) (ONESHOT) "Didn't give me time to say goodbye in the way that I wanted to So honey close your eyes and stay like you're supposed to do." Tony Stark may have lost a son when Thanos snapped his fingers but May Parker also lost someone who was basically her son and Ned Leeds lost his best friend. Or, the text messages Ned and May left for Peter.


**A/N: Homework? What's that? I just want to write sad stories about my boy who deserved better! Bare in mind, only a few off-screen people were confirmed to be alive or not, so some of these character's fate I made up myself. Also, I don't know the timeline all that well, whoops!**

 **Inspiration: Pigeon, Cavetown (Check out H Vee on youtube, they made an animatic that super inspired me to write this!)**

* * *

" _Didn't give me time to say goodbye in the way that I wanted to_

 _So honey close your eyes and stay like you're supposed to do_

 _Don't know how I'm gonna live without_

 _But I'll stay strong for you"_

 **N E D**

 **S**

 **(the best friend)**

 _TEXT MESSAGES LEFT THIS MORNING_

 _Ned: Where r u?_

 _Peter: I'm coming, give me five minutes._

 _Ned: Good, becuz u do not want to miss this trip!_

"Hey, hey," said Peter, "I need you to cause a distraction."

Ned spotted the spaceship, an excited look overcoming his features, "we're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! Oh, my God!"

Everyone ran to the back of the bus, Peter took the moment of distraction to pull open the window and clamber out. Quickly putting his mask on, Peter Parker swung away. Ned glanced behind him one last time before turning back to look at the spaceship.

That was the last time he saw his friend.

And he hadn't even said goodbye.

 _TEXT MESSAGES LEFT TWELVE HOURS AGO  
Ned: Holy shit!  
Ned: You were on tv! Fighting aliens! What the hell is going on?_

 _Ned: Peter?_

 _Ned: Hello?_

 _Ned: Oh._

 _Ned: Tony Stark's missing._

 _Ned: Peter? What's going on?_

 _(One missed call from Ned Leeds)_

 _Ned: Please pick up!_

 _(Two missed calls from Ned Leeds)_

 _Ned: Are u on the spaceship?_

 _Ned: Peter?_

 _TEXT MESSAGES LEFT THREE HOURS AGO_

 _(Ten missed calls from Ned Leeds)_

 _Ned: What's going on?_

 _Ned: Peter, please._

 _Ned: There are spaceships landing in Africa, in Wakanda!  
Ned: Are u there? In Wakanda? With Iron Man and Captain America?_

 _Ned: I hope you're okay._

 _(One missed call from Ned Leeds)_

 _Ned: Please be okay._

 _ONE VOICEMAIL LEFT ONE HOUR AGO_

" _Hey, Peter, it's me, Ned, obviously. I was- uh- just wondering if you were too busy to pick up because you were out saving the world. That sounds pretty cool. They say that there are Aliens in Wakanda, I guess you're there, fighting them. I really hope you're there and not in space or something. Ha. I'm sorry, I'm just worried. May's called me twenty-five times already. Even MJ's worried. Just, oh God, please be okay."_

 _TITAN_

 _THE SNAP_

"Mr Stark. I don't feel so good."

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening."

"PLEASE!"

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go."

"Mr Stark, please, I don't wanna go."

"I don't wanna go."

"I'm sorry…"

" _Hey, this is Parker, Parker Peter- I mean, Peter Parker. I'm probably busy or something, so leave a message after the beep."_

 _BEEP._

" _What's going on Peter? MJ just vanished, she turned into dust," Ned had been crying, "I tried to- Oh God, what's happening? Why is everyone turning to dust? Peter! Peter, please just text me back or call me because I- I don't know what's happening. MJ is…" he breathed, "fuck, even fucking Flash. Is this it? Is the world ending? Could you not save anyone? Did we lose? Oh, God- Mom and Dad… I gotta- I gotta… Go home… I gotta make sure they're okay-" he stifled a sob, "what if they're gone? What if…" A shaky sigh, "I'm okay, I'm still here. I mean, MJ and Flash and almost everyone else is… I'll check in on May. Just, please call me back? Please tell me you didn't turn into dust."_

" _I don't know what I'd do without you."_

" _You're my best friend."_

" _I don't want to be alone."_

" _Call me back."_

Call ended.

 **M A Y**

 **R**

 **(the aunt)**

" _What's the matter? I thought you loved larb."_

" _It's too larby?"_

" _Not larby enough."_

" _How many times do I have to say 'larb' before you talk to me?"_

" _You know I larb you."_

"Hey, May," called Peter as he left his bedroom, swinging his backpack round one of his shoulders, "I gotta head out," he grinned, "don't wanna be late for the field trip."

May looked up from her book, smiling gently at her nephew, "okay. See you after school and don't take too long out being Spiderman."

"I won't," he smiled, "I'll be back for dinner."

"Great, because I thought we could order a pizza and watch some terrible eighties action movies with Arnold Schwarzenegger in them, what do you say?"

Peter grinned, "sounds like a plan."

 _TEXT MESSAGE LEFT THIS MORNING_

 _May: Peter, what are you doing? I saw you on tv fighting aliens._

 _May: Text me back now!_

 _(One missed call from May Parker)_

 _May: Peter?_

 _May: That Tony Stark better not have you out there doing something stupid._

 _May: I'll kill that man._

 _(One missed call from May Parker)_

 _May: Peter, tell me you're not hurt._

 _May: Tell me you're not on that spaceship._

 _(Seven missed calls from May Parker)_

 _TEXT MESSAGE LEFT THREE HOURS AGO_

 _(Thirty-five missed calls from May Parker)_

 _May: You better not be in Wakanda, I know that the alien spaceships are there, I saw it on tv._

 _TEXT MESSAGE LEFT ON TONY STARK'S PHONE THREE HOURS AGO  
(Thirty missed calls from May Parker)_

 _May: I don't give a shit if your Iron Man or some kind of billionaire, where is my nephew?_

 _May: Where is Peter?_

 _(Ten missed calls from May Parker)_

 _May: I don't know where he is._

 _May: Ned doesn't know where he is._

 _May: I hope he's safer with you than on his own._

 _May: Please look after him._

 _TEXT MESSAGE LEFT ONE HOUR AGO_

 _May: It's supposed to be brutal in Wakanda._

 _May: I hope you're in Wakanda and not lost in space somewhere._

 _EARTH_

 _THE SNAP_

" _Hey, this is Parker, Parker Peter- I mean, Peter Parker. I'm probably busy or something, so leave a message after the beep."_

 _BEEP._

" _Please, don't leave me, Peter."_

" _You're all I have left."_

" _I've already lost Ben and now everyone else is turning to dust."_

" _Peter, please."_

" _Please, I don't want you to go."_

" _I don't want to be left alone."_

" _The neighbours are gone, vanished into dust. They left their baby behind, I'm looking after it."_

" _Cars are crashing outside."_

" _Peter, please."_

" _Please."_

" _Come home."_

" _Please don't be gone."_

" _I love you."_

" _ **Didn't give me time to say goodbye in the way that I wanted to**_

 _ **So honey close your eyes and stay like you're supposed to do**_

 _ **Don't know how I'm gonna live without**_

 _ **But I'll stay strong for you**_ "


End file.
